


what a privilege to love you

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Babies, Families of Choice, Gen, Slyly slips in a book character, season 3 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul is born late November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a privilege to love you

Raoul is born late November, just two months before François’s fifth birthday. He is a chubby baby, and although quiet he is quite the troublemaker. François watches his cot as the babe wriggles and coos.

“Hi,” he says quietly. The baby has Athos’s eyes, and he looks curiously at the source of the voice. “I’m your big brother. When you get big enough Papa says we can play horses together, so you gotta grow up fast so we can do it soon.”

Raoul, although a winter baby, darkens in the summer and his shoulders are freckled. He wriggles furiously whenever Milady tries to clothe him, and Athos, the infuriating bastard, just laughs.

“He takes after Aramis,” he says lowly. “He wants to take his clothes off for the first woman he sees.”

Milady elbows him in the ribs just as Raoul blows bubbles from his lips.

Although Raoul talks early, he never seems to want to walk anywhere. He is perfectly content with being carried to and fro, even when Constance and d’Artagnan’s girl is up on her feet by the time she is only a year.

 _Most babies_ , says the book that Milady has borrowed from Constance,  _practice standing up before they can walk._

Raoul does neither of those things. Instead, one afternoon in May, he raises himself from the floor and  _runs_. And from that moment on, he runs from everything and anything that might mean dressing, sleeping, and bathing.

“Milady,” says Athos one night, “as much as I love Raoul and François, let’s make an agreement to never have another child. Two is enough.”

“Agreed,” says Milady.

That plan goes as well as you’d expect.


End file.
